


believing in you

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [35]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Prompt Fill, Skinny manages to be both great and terrible at the same time, Surprise Ending, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Während Justus zweifelt, versichert Skinny ihm immer wieder, wie sehr er an ihn glaubt.
Relationships: Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	believing in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohhelpusall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhelpusall/gifts).



> prompt: believing in you even when you couldn‘t do it yourself + Justus/Skinny
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/629242459725119488/ich-wei%C3%9F-nicht-ob-du-noch-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

„Komm schon“, ermunterte Skinny ihn, „Du schaffst das!“

Zweifelnd warf Justus ihm einen Blick zu. Er war sich alles andere als sicher, ob das hier eine gute Idee war. Und auch wenn es irgendwie schön war, dass Skinny es ihm zutraute, fragte er sich unweigerlich, ob Skinnys Enthusiasmus nicht eher ein Hinweis darauf war, dass er es bleiben lassen sollte.

„Ich weiß nicht...“, setzte er an, doch Skinny ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Du brauchst dir echt keine Sorgen machen!“, unterbrach er ihn. „Hier kann dir nichts passieren.“

Immer noch war Justus nicht überzeugt. Das hier war vielleicht nicht das Gefährlichste, was er in seinem Leben in Angriff genommen hatte, aber wenn es schief ging könnte er es fast so sehr bereuen wie seine kurze Filmkarriere.

„Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist“, versuchte er erneut, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

Aber Skinny schüttelte den Kopf, sah ihm dann fest in die Augen. „Justus“, sagte mit unerwartetem Ernst, „Ich hab gesehen, wie du versucht hast, Calhoon übers Ohr zu hauen, während der mit ner geladenen Knarre rumgefuchtelt hat. Dagegen ist das hier ein Kinderspiel.“

Justus musste zugeben, dass die leise Bewunderung in Skinnys Stimme ihm wirklich gut tat. Daran konnte er sich auch nur schwer gewöhnen – dass Skinny nicht nur nett zu ihm war, sondern ihm ernsthaft Komplimente machte, manchmal richtiggehend beeindruckt von ihm zu sein schien.

„Da gings aber nur um mein Leben“, grummelte Justus. „Nicht um meine Würde.“

„Quatsch“, Skinny wischte den Einwand einfach beiseite. „Dazu müsstest du es schon richtig verkacken, und dazu bist du glaub ich gar nicht in der Lage.“ Er grinste breit, das dämliche Grinsen, das Justus vielleicht schon immer etwas zu anziehend gefunden hatte. „Außerdem bin ich ja auch noch da, und schlimmer kannst du gar nicht sein.“

Das war der einzige Grund, warum Justus überhaupt in Betracht zog, zu tun, wovon Skinny ihn überzeugen wollte. Alleine würde er sowas im Leben nicht tun. Aber mit Skinny an seiner Seite wäre es möglicherweise gar nicht so schlimm. Ganz vielleicht könnte es sogar ein wenig Spaß machen.

„Ich glaub an dich, Justus“, wiederholte Skinny. „Im Vergleich zu dem was du mit Andrews und Shaw so verzapfst, ist das hier ein Klacks.“

„Okay“, gab Justus sich einem Seufzen geschlagen. „Überredet.“

Skinny grinste triumphierend, griff seine Hand, und zog ihn mit sich.

Schicksalsergeben folgte Justus ihm die drei Stufen auf die Bühne hinauf, während bereits die ersten Töne von Britney Spears‘ _Criminal_ erklangen, und nahm mit einem Seufzen das rote Mikrofon entgegen.


End file.
